


Sunlit

by HavenTheOdd



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavenTheOdd/pseuds/HavenTheOdd





	Sunlit

He watched as her chest rose and fell against his own as she slept, her hair fanned out on the bed, her head resting on his arm. Her scarred spine rose out from the mess of tangles legs and warm beige sheets. 

He breathed out content, smiling to himself as her eyelashes fluttered, her e/c eyes gazing at his sunlit face.

"Why are you smiling?" She murmured, her soft pink lips forming a smile as her brushed away some hair from her face with his left hand.

"You're beautiful Y/N."


End file.
